Lulu's Bizarre Adventure
by Roxius
Summary: X-over with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Lelouch and C.C. are forced to team up with a man named Jotaro Kujo and defeat the various students at Ashford Academy that have awakened to immense powers known as Stands. Please R & R!
1. The Opening Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

...And yes, this is a Code Geass/Jojo's Bizarre Adventure crossover. CAN YOU HANDLE THE AWESOMENESS?!!

Check out Jojo's Bizarre Adventure on OneManga! It's damn awesome! ...And it's over 500 chapters...but the Jojo character in this fic is the most well-known Jojo, the Jojo that is featured in the only part of the series that's been translated for the U.S....

If you don't understand, just look it up!

Also, Rivalz will be an opponent at one point in the story...obviously.

* * *

When Lelouch walked into his room that day after class, the last thing he had expected was this: a tall, muscular man wearing a large blue jacket covered in various trinkets and symbols, as well as a blue hat that cast a shadow over his eyes. Just looking at him sent chills up Lelouch's spine. He was sitting on Lelouch's bed, flipping through the pages of the boy's diary without a second thought.

"Uh...who the hell are you?" Lelouch asked, backing up against the door.

The man glanced up, and finally realized Lelouch was staring at him. Carelessly tossing the diary over his shoulder, the man stood up and nodded. "My name," he announced, "Is Jotaro Kujo, and I am here on an important mission...to find someone..."

Lelouch sighed; why did the freaks always break into his room? "That's nice and all, mister, but how about you go to the front desk and ask them where the nearest asylum is? I'm sure you'll get some help there finding that 'someone'..."

The man named Jotaro didn't budge. "I am here on official business. I have full permission from the Ashford family to stay on this campus for free for as long as I require. The first person they directed me to for getting help in finding said person...happened to be you, Lelouch-kun,"

Lelouch winced. He didn't like this strange man calling him 'Lelouch-kun' as if they had been buddies for years or something.

"...So, will you help me, Lelouch-kun?" Jotaro asked.

"HELL NO!" Lelouch snapped, waving his hand in front of him, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, OLD MAN!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!! WHY SHOULD I EVEN HELP YOU ANYWAY?! I HAVE A LIFE, YOU KNOW!!!"

Jotaro reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a photo of a young beautiful woman with long lime-green hair...it was C.C.

"This is the woman I'm looking for," Jotaro explained.

Lelouch didn't say anything, he couldn't risk saying anything. Instead, he swallowed his spit and asked, "W...Why are you looking for this girl...? Is she dangerous...?"

Jotaro stuffed the picture back into his pocket. "No, not dangerous. Her ability is dangerous. You see, she has a special power called a 'Stand', which is the manifestation of an individual's innate power over the "ripple" (hamon) and represents, to an extent, the individual's psyche. Only other Stand Users can see Stands, so I don't blame you for not understanding anything I'm saying. In any case, her Stand has the ability to awaken other peoples' Stand abilities, and that could cause trouble. I want to find her and bring her back to the Speedwagon Foundation for testing and such..."

'Dammit...C.C. is in trouble! And I still need her around for my rebellion to be successful! I need to get rid of this guy,' Lelouch thought, '...I guess I'll have to use my Geass on him...'

Lelouch snapped both his eyes shut, and then quickly opened them again, and his right eye had taken on its Geass form. Just as he was about to activate it, however, Lelouch saw something he didn't even notice until now. A huge, imposing figure stood behind Jotaro's back, with long flowing black hair, slightly-blue skin, a deadly gaze, and a strange headband with a large star in the middle. It looked human, but...it definitely wasn't anything close to being human.

Lelouch was so surprised that he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. "What...what is that thing?!!" he cried, pointing at the frightening creature.

Jotaro blinked a few times. "Huh? You...you can see it? You can see Star Platinum?!"

Lelouch pushed himself back to a stand. "What is going on here?! I didn't even see that thing until I...until I...until I activated my Geass..." Lelouch mumbled, touching his right eye, which was still glowing bright red.

Leaning closely, Jotaro peered into Lelouch's eyes with his deep gaze. "...I see. So you are the one that that girl's Stand had chosen..."

"Huh?!" Lelouch had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and C.C. herself stepped into the room, a slice of pizza in her hand.

"Hey, Lelouch-kun, I need to pay for these pizzas and-" C.C. began, but she froze the moment shel aid her eyes upon Jotaro, who had also come to a complete stop. The pizza even slipped out of C.C.'s palm and splattered onto the floor, much to Lelouch's chagrin.

"Uh...hello there," C.C. said.

* * *

_About an hour worth of explanations later..._

"So...Geass is actually a Stand ability?" Lelouch asked, going over everything C.C. had just told him and not being able to believe a word of it.

C.C. nodded and stuck her tongue out sheepishly. "YUP! AND I NEVER TOLD YOU! TEE-HEE!"

'Damn you, Pizza Bitch!!'

"In any case," Jotaro spoke up, his hands clasped together and covering his face, "You should thoroughly explain your ability to Lelouch-kun here...just so he'll know..."

"Well, Geass is a very special type of Stand," C.C. explained, "It can be passed between people, and it has several different abilities. The most important and possibly dangerous ability is the gift to give someone else the ability of Geass. They do not gain the full power of Geass, and can only acquire its total power when the power of immortality, another ability of my Stand, is passed on between users. The Geass, however, can awaken dormant Stand power, and can eventually metamorphosis into something completely different,"

Lelouch nodded, although he still didn't get it. "It doesn't sound like that much of a problem, really..."

"Yes, but...using Geass on people to control them actually forcefully opens a certain node in their brains that causes the formation of a Stand to be made, meaning any person hypnotized by Geass could become a Stand User in time. Of course, it's a very low percentage of an actual Stand being formed out of this occurrence,"

Turning to Lelouch, Jotaro asked, "...How many people have you used Geass on as of late, Lelouch-kun?"

A sweat drop rolled down the side of Lelouch's face. "...Uh, pretty much the entire student body, including teachers and staff, as well as many important figures in the Britannia heirarchy..."

"YOU IDIOT!!! THERE'S SURE TO BE QUITE A FEW STAND USERS FORMING OUT OF THAT MANY PEOPLE!!!" Jotaro exclaimed furiously, showing the first hint of emotion since his appearance. However, he soon calmed down and said, "Still, like C.C. said, it's a very low chance...except those closest to you are probably going to realize something going on sooner or later..."

"I think we should try and find anyone who may be 'awakening', as it's called..." C.C. suggested.

Jotaro agreed with her, and he stood up...only for his chest to practically slash open without warning, splashing both Lelouch and C.C. with the crimson fluid. Jotaro staggered for a moment, before collapsing onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"MR. KUJO!!!" Lelouch cried in horror, his face stained in blood.

C.C. stood up, and turned her furious gaze to the doorway behind them. "Come out...Rolo,"

Lelouch gasped. 'R-Rolo?!'

Suddenly, within thin air, a square-shaped hole opened up, and Rolo stepped out rather calmly, and a strange being was following close behind him; it had no face, or even a body for that matter. It was just a cap, a sparkling long cape, a pair of gloves and a cane with hooks on both ends.

"This is...Rolo's Stand?!" Lelouch gasped.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I cannot let myself be captured...it's human instinct, after all..." Rolo explained.

"Rolo, your Geass has actually manifested itself into a Stand!" C.C. exclaimed.

Rolo nodded. "Truthfully, it's been like that for a while. Luckily, this guy, I named him Vincent after my mecha, is really useful in assassinations. The best example about what I mean...is that corpse now lying on the floor..."

"SHIT!!!" Reactivating his Geass, Lelouch fired a beam in an attempt to knock Rolo out, but it was easily deflected by a single swing of Vincent's cane.

"LELOUCH, YOUR GEASS IS YOUR STAND...BUT IT HASN'T EVEN AWAKENED YET! YOU'RE PRETTY MUCH THE WEAKEST ONE HERE!!!" C.C. pointed out.

Lelouch cursed under his breath and sighed. "...Why is it always me...?"

Suddenly, much to Lelouch's and C.C.'s confusion, Vincent began swiping its hooked cane around randomly in mid-air, not even trying to hit them. After a moment, a square-sized hole opened up behind him, and Rolo sunk inside.

"Try...and get me," he mocked, before vanishing completely, and the hole closed behind him.

"His Stand...it can open holes in empty space?!" Lelouch stammered.

"Yes, that's exactly what it can do," Rolo whispered, his breath brushing Lelouch's neck. However, when the older boy spun around, there was no one there.

'Dammit...he's messing with me...' Lelouch thought, biting his finger.

"To protect myself, and those poor people who have awakened to their Stands because of your selfishness, I must destroy both of you..." spoke Rolo's voice, although his body itself was still hidden.

"LELOUCH-" C.C. began to call out, but her shoulder suddenly burst open, and blood flew everywhere. Screaming in pain, she fell onto her knees. Lelouch watched in speechless horror as Rolo emerged right above C.C., and he had Vincent prepare to land the final blow.

Lelouch wildly looked around the room, and saw his diary lying at his feet. Without really thinking, he snatched it up and tossed it at Rolo's head. Luckily, as Rolo was too focused on attacking C.C., the book hit him square in the face, and he reeled back for a moment.

"Good job...Lelouch-kun," grunted a deep voice. Glancing to his side, Lelouch saw Jotaro Kujo standing beside him, still bleeding badly but alive.

"I really thought he had sliced me in half for a moment, there," Jotaro said with a little smirk, "Luckily, he had only cut through the skin, and barely much of the muscle tissue itself..."

Lelouch couldn't believe it. 'THIS GUY...HE ISN'T HUMAN!!!'

"D-Dammit!" Rolo cried, and he was about to strike, when Jotaro raised his fist and shouted, "TIME STOP!!!"

At that instant, everything around Jotaro came to an immediate halt. Slowly walking up to Rolo, whose frozen face was contorted in fury, Jotaro summoned his Stand Star Platinum, and landed a barrage of rapid punches.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA-"

Then, time resumed, and Rolo's entire body practically exploded. "WAAAAAGH!!!!" Blood spewing everywhere, Rolo lost consciousness, and collapsed to the ground.

Both Lelouch and C.C. said nothing, and breathed heavy sighs of relief.

"This boy...he has alot of potential, but his only weakness is that because he is such a fragile young boy, his stamina is rather low," Jotaro remarked, seemingly unaware of his condition, "I believe he could be a fine asset in helping us find the other Stand Users within the school..."

"First you drag me into this...and now my little brother?" Lelouch snarled.

"Hey," Jotaro shrugged, "It's your own fault for using Geass..."

Flashing a forced grin towards Lelouch, C.C. told him, "Don't worry, I can help you unleash your own Stand if you want me to!"

Lelouch shook his head. "No thanks..."

Jotaro glared at the poor young man.

"Uh...I mean, that'd be great, C.C.! Thank you so much for the offer!!!"

After C.C. and Jotaro were patched up, Lelouch explained the situation to Rolo, who immediately burst into tears and begged for Lelouch's forgiveness for actually attempting to kill him. With all said and done, Rolo had now joined their little group.

And thus...Lulu's Bizarre Adventure has begun.

* * *

_Random one-shot time:_

_"Finally! Time for some phone sex!" Lelouch chuckled as he punched several numbers into his phone. Still laughing to himself, he held the phone up against his ear._

_"HELLO, MY NAME IS NUNNALLY AND I'LL BE YOUR SEX OPERATOR FOR TODAY!!!"_

_Lelouch just shat bricks._


	2. Kallen's Inferno Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

Also, OOC is pretty much a must around here...

* * *

To prepare for possible upcoming battles against other Stand Users, Lelouch was forced to go under training by C.C. (during gym class of course, which was the only class Lelouch ever skipped) while Jotaro and Rolo searched around the school for anyone else who might have had awakened to their inner power. As Lelouch walked alongside C.C. outside, he began to think about how unfortunate he truly was to be caught up in all of this.

'...I can't believe we're actually going through with this crap,' Lelouch thought with a disgruntled sigh, 'Why can't I just be the leader of a rebellion trying to overthrow the very government my family possesses and that's ALL?!'

Suddenly, as he was thinking it all over, he realized something. "C.C...if the Geass is actually a Stand, than how do other people have Geass as well, like V.V. and Orange-kun...?"

C.C. turned to face Lelouch and replied, "I guess you could say that Geass is an Artificial Stand, in some cases...your Geass isn't exactly artificial, but it still fits the same category..."

"That's rather complicated stuff...I guess Geass is even more potent than we thought..." Lelouch remarked.

"Indeed..." C.C. nodded, and brought her gaze over the nearby water fountain, sparkling brightly in the sunlight.

"See that, Lelouch?"

"Uh...yes, it's a water fountain. So what...?"

"Good...just keep looking at it..."

Although he had no idea what C.C. was planning, Lelouch did as told. After a minute, C.C. swung around and smashed the back of her leg into Lelouch's back, sending him flying a few feet and landing face-first into the soil. Raising his head out of the mud, Lelouch snapped, "W...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"What do you think that was? I kicked you..." C.C. replied matter-of-factly.

"Y-YEAH, I GOT THAT! BUT...WHY, DAMMIT?!"

Suddenly, C.C.'s expression changed, and a dangerous blood lust seemed to flow off of her very being. "I'm going to train you. You have to defeat me in battle by awakening your Stand...that is the objective for this training session..." she explained.

Pushing himself up to a stand, Lelouch cried, "Just how exactly am I supposed to do that?! You're invincible...and you know that I don't have any physical strength whatsoever!"

"That's why I said to use your Stand..." C.C. replied, and she began charging straight for Lelouch without reluctance.

'OH SHIT!!!' Spinning around, Lelouch tried running as fast as he could to escape, but the green-haired woman easily caught up to him. Lelouch spun around and threw his arms up to defend himself, but C.C. quickly skidded around to his back and smashed her fist into the back of his head, sending him sprawling to the ground once again. For a moment, C.C. thought he lost consciousness, but Lelouch soon got back onto his feet.

"You can't win if you try running, especially with your low stamina...you need to use your Stand..." C.C. repeated.

"...How am I supposed to do that, though?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"FIGURE IT OUT!!!" C.C. shouted, and she smashed her foot into Lelouch's face, breaking his nose in the process. Then, without a moment's hesitation, she kneed him in the stomach and landed an upper-cut to his chin.

Blood spewed all over Lelouch's face and suit as he fell onto his back, and he screamed out in pain. Without even thinking, he activated his Geass, and both of his eyes flashed bright-red. Staring down into those eyes of his, C.C. felt a sudden rush of immense power, as if a lion was about to bite down onto her head, such a frightening feeling that she immediately leaped back about a foot to get away.

'...What...what was that just now...?' C.C. wondered, breathing heavily.

Lelouch's entire body was now flowing with an odd glowing aura. His face was contorted in pure fury, and the blood still rushed out of his shattered nostrils. He ran both hands into the dirt and grass underneath him and slowly rose to his feet for a third time. Lelouch had never looked more pissed in his entire life.

C.C., mainly out of a subconscious reaction of self-defense, attempted to smashed her left knee into the side of Lelouch's head...but he caught her leg with his right hand without even looking. His glare was focused entirely on her, and it made C.C.'s hair stand on end. Lelouch clenched tightly, and his fingers dug into C.C.'s leg, causing blood to drip out.

"...L...Lelouch..."

"I didn't feel any remorse for killing my own family," Lelouch snarled in a demonic tone, "So I definitely won't feel any guilt for tearing you apart...piece by piece!!!"

Then, using a sudden burst of strength, Lelouch completely tore off C.C.'s left leg with ease. C.C.'s eyes grew wider as her own warm blood splashed onto her face. With only one leg now, she collapsed onto the ground, and Lelouch casually tossed the dismembered leg over his shoulder and into the water fountain without a second thought.

Above Lelouch's head, standing behind him, C.C. saw it. It looked exactly like Zero...It was Lelouch's Stand. Slowly, the Stand reached towards a hilt on its waist, and unsheathed a long, slim sword. It raised it over its head...and brought the blade down onto C.C.'s head, and kept going until her entire body was cut clean in half.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the school..._

Kallen Kōzuki thought her brain was going to split in half. 'Ugh...goddammit...it hurts so much...my head...'

Struggling out of her seat, Kallen quickly dashed out into the hallway, despite the teacher's protests. When the teacher ran over and tried to grab her by the shoulder, though, an intense heat flowed up her arm, and she fell backwards onto the floor out of sheer surprise. Kallen didn't notice this, and she went on her way, sweating like crazy.

'Oh god...why is it so hot all of the sudden...and my head...ugh...I can't take this...what the hell is happening here...?!'

As Kallen stumbled through the hallway, she pressed her palm against the wall to keep her balance for a moment. Then, she continued walking down the hall, not realizing she had left a charred black hand-print in place of her palm. When she finally disappeared around the corner, a door opened up in mid-air and Rolo stepped out, with Vincent hovering close behind him.

Peering at the handprint, Rolo figured that Kallen was beginning to awaken to her Stand abilities, without her even realizing it.

'I better report this to Mr. Kujo...' Rolo figured, and he stepped back into the door, which immediately vanished from sight.

* * *

_In an unknown location..._

"Hmm...brother...the info my Stand has just discovered is quite interesting...the events that are soon to transpire at Ashford Academy...Stand Users are popping up all over the place..."

"You don't say? How about...we check it out for ourselves?"

"Mmm...sounds good, brother..."

"Whatever Stands those fools possess...I will make them mine!"

"We will need to report this to the Heads..."

"Come now...they don't need to know, those overconfident snobs...let us go to Ashford Academy and take care of things on our own, without notification...! It's time we branch out from this miserable little organization and take things into our own hands!"

"I'll...I'll follow you forever, brother...so I'm in..."

"Very good! We shall depart!"


End file.
